1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water vehicles, and more particularly to hulls for water vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boat hulls have been designed for speed and designed for stability. Those designs that are intended for speed generally have as an object the reduction of friction during propulsion through the water. It is therefore usually a part of these designs to minimize contact between the hull and the water. This principle is applied in high-speed power boat racing, where watercraft known as hydroplanes employ aerodynamic principles to substantially lift the vehicle from the water during propulsion to minimize contact between the vehicle and the water and thus to minimize also the resulting friction. These designs tend to be very unstable and can be seen to flutter at high speeds. They occasionally leave the water entirely and sometimes flip over. These vehicles are often difficult to steer because they tend to skid over the water as a result of the minimal contact which the hull has with the water.
Boat hull designs intended for stability must generally increase contact between the hull and the water. Contact between the hull and the water over a relatively large area, or at least in a number of different locations, is usually necessary to provide the requisite stability. It commonly is also necessary that these vehicles have a substantial draft. The increased contact between the hull and the water will increase friction and decrease the maximum speed of the vehicle.
There is a need for a water vehicle that is stable, yet minimizes friction between the hull and the water for the best possible speed characteristics. An optimization of speed and stability is essential where it is desired to carry sensitive payloads through the water at the maximum possible speed. It is also desirable that such a vehicle have the minimum possible draft to increase the versatility of the craft.